Subconscious
by Snape'sFavoriteFangirl
Summary: *D/G* Ginny has been having dreams about her and Draco, but she doesn't like him. She thinks he's a prat. But maybe her subconscious is telling her to look past that. Starts out a bit slow, Ch. 2 will be better!


OKAY. I don't like saving my fanfics on my computer cuz I'm uncomfortable with the thought of my family READING them, so I put them here.  
  
Okay, have you read Order of the Phoenix yet?! I haven't!!!! I wanna so bad but I'm broke and can't buy it and I don't know anyone who has it...hmm...maybe I'll just go to a bookstore and sit there and read the whole thing. (if they HAVE any copies just lying around!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or Draco...*sigh*  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Draco..."  
  
Ginny ran her finger down Draco Malfoy's jawline, then kissed his lips playfully, swinging her arms around his neck. He kissed back passionately, taking her by the waist and spinning her around in the rain.  
  
They were soaking wet. Draco ran his hands down her body and kissed her again, causing chills to run down Ginny's spine. She stared into his grey-blue eyes. "I love y-"  
  
*******************************************  
  
"NO!"  
  
Ginny Weasley shot up in her bed. "No, no, no..." she muttered, running her hands through her thick red hair. She stood up and went over to her window, opening it to let the night breeze cool her off. Sweat made her nightgown hot and sticky.  
  
Ginny was a prefect, and therefore got her own room. She loved it to death, because it was the first time her life she had a room of her own the wasn't the size of a closet.  
  
She stared up at the moon. She had been having dreams about Draco Malfoy for SEVEN WEEKS. Seven weeks. That was...49 dreams. 49! One was horrifying enough.  
  
The thing was, she didn't even like him. She really, really didn't. She didn't even know him. All she knew was that he was mean to Harry and Hermione and Ron and he was a Slytherin. And that was enough for her to dislike him.  
  
And yet she was having these dreams about kissing him and almost saying she loves him. Was her subconscious trying to tell her something? No. Ginny didn't believe in all that junk. She couldn't control what she dreamed about. She probably just dreamt it once and was so freaked about it she kept thinking about it, which made her dream about it more. And now her mind just wanted to torture her. Yes. That was most definately the case.  
  
She shook her head and sighed. It was almost morning now, might as well get dressed and get an early start on the day.  
  
She opened her closet and pulled out some baggy olive colored pants and a tight black tank top that exposed her stomach and dipped dangerously low in the neckline. It didn't really matter, since she would be wearing her robes over it.  
  
She brushed her straight, waist-length red hair and pulled into two loose ponytails. She wasn't one to wear lots of make-up. She put on a little mascara and lip gloss, pulled on her army boots and black robes and was on her way.  
  
No one was about, because it was still only about 5:45 in the morning. But Ginny was one of those people who loved to get an early start on the day. Mornings were so beautiful.  
  
She decided to go for a walk on the grounds. The early morning air smelled so wonderful and fresh and new. She did a cartwheel. She giggled, and did another one. She was having fun, and not looking were she was cartwheeling. She did a third run and ran right into someone. She felt her foot hit something that felt quite like a face right before she crumbled into a pile on the grass.  
  
"Oh my God!" Ginny jumped up immediatly. "I really didn't to-oh. You."  
  
Draco glared at her. "Oh. Me. Thanks for the apology weasel." He let go of the cheek that he was holding on to. "I guess I can't feel kicks to the face. Being a heartless jerk and all." He shot her a glare and walked on.  
  
"Wow, someone's pissy today," Ginny muttered, still a bit red in the cheeks from embarrassment. She brushed off her robes, and ran back to the castle.  
  
************************  
  
Typical good-girl. Never late for class, always gets good grades, no detentions EVER. Even Snape rarely had anything negative to say about Virginia Weasley.  
  
So it was quite a surprise when she kept falling asleep in Transfiguration.  
  
She guessed it was because she had woken up so early, but she had always been a morning person. So why was today any different?   
  
She chewed on her quill and tried to stay focused, concentrating on learning how to turn into a chair.   
  
...When was she ever going to need to turn into a chair?  
  
That was what could keep her awake. Think of ways that, later down the road, she'd need this lesson. Um...she could need to hide and chair could be camoflauge. Well, not if she were in the middle of the woods or anything. But if she was trying to hide in a living room...  
  
Well, if she was stuck in the middle of nowhere, and someone broke a leg, she could turn into a chair and they could sit on her. Or...It would be fabulous for indoor hide-and-seek...  
  
"Miss Weasley, are you paying attention?"  
  
Ginny snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh...yes. Of course, Professor McGongall." She bit her lip to stifle a giggle as she imagined Professor McGongall playing hide-and-seek...  
  
She was starting up to the Common Room when her best friend, Mikki Lockwood, grabbed her by the shoulder.   
  
"Saw you falling asleep in Tranfig," Mikki said, grinning, "Whats up? Perfect Ginny never spaces out."  
  
Ginny sighed as they walked down the crowded hall. "I've been having some freaky dreams lately, and they've been throwing off my sleep."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Ginny blushed. She didn't want to discuss this, not even with her best friend. "Nothing..."  
  
Mikki smiled. "Its about a guuuy, isn't it? Ooh, are they about Hunter Park? He is so fine. How "freaky" did your dreams get?"  
  
"Mikki!" Ginny laughed, "They're NOT about Hunter Park, and they're NOT freaky like that. Its just...private." She felt bad at the hurt look on Mikki's face, and hoped she could understand.   
  
*************************************************** 


End file.
